moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Brett
Category:Characters | aliases = S.E. Brett Samuel E. Brett Alien Anthology; Blu-ray collection. 2010, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment | film = | franchise = Aliens film series | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = [[USCSS Nostromo|USCSS Nostromo]] Houston, Texas | known relatives = | status = | born = July 13th, 2069 | died = 2122 | 1st appearance = Alien (1979) | final appearance = | actor = Harry Dean Stanton }} Samuel E. Brett is a fictional engineer and a key character in the ''Aliens'' film series. Played by actor Harry Dean Stanton, he appeared in the original 1979 sci-fi/horror film, Alien. Biography S.E. Brett was an engineer and employee of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. In 2122, he was assigned to work aboard the commercial towing vehicle the [[USCSS Nostromo|USCSS Nostromo]] with his friend and senior officer J.T. Parker. While returning from a job in the Solomons, the ship passed through the Zeta II Reticuli system when the Nostromo''s onboard computer, "mother", awakened them from cryosleep prematurely. During breakfast, Brett and Parker complained about the "bonus situation", stating that they were unsatisfied with the share percentage they were receiving for their work. When the ship's captain, Dallas, ordered the crew to respond to a distress beacon, Brett and Parker angled for full shares. They reminded Warrant Officer Ellen Ripley, that rescue work was outside their job description. The ''Nostromo crew responded to the beacon and took a drop ship to a planetoid, which later came to be known as Acheron. The weather conditions on the planetoid's surface were extremely violent and the ship suffered extensive damage while trying to land. Brett and Parker noted that it would take anywhere between seventeen to twenty-five hours to affect repairs. While Brett worked on repairing the damaged drop-ship, three of the other crew members explored the planet's surface and first officer Commander Kane was injured by an alien embryo. Despite quarantine procedures, both Kane and the embryo were brought on board and Kane later died from his injuries. The embryo escaped quickly grew into a seven-foot, adult-sized Xenomorph and began hiding in the air ducts of the ship. The rest of the crew had yet to realize how large it had grown. Captain Dallas charged Ripley, Parker and Brett with the task of hunting the creature down. While Parker brought along a net, Brett carried a cattle-prod with him. Ripley used a tracking scanner designed by their science officer Ash to get a lock on the alien's location. While exploring the cargo bay, the scanner locked in on a signal, but it only turned out to be Ripley's cat, Jonesy. The cat ran off and Parker and Ripley sent Brett out to recover it. They needed to catch the cat or else it would just continue to send out false signals. Brett found Jonesy in the maintenance bay, but unfortunately for him, he also found something else. The Xenomorph descended from the upper workings of the bay and speared Brett with its secondary jaw. It then wrapped its tail around him and dragged him up into the cooling ducts. Whether Brett died at this exact moment is unclear. The Xenomorph took his body into another part of the ship where it cocooned him. Hours later, Ripley found Brett's body cocooned to the wall and used an incinerator to put him out of his misery. Notes & Trivia * * In Alien, the character is referred to only as Brett. His first initials are revealed on a computer screen in the first act from Aliens. * In the original theatrical cut of Alien, Brett died when he first came upon the Xenomorph. The scene where Ripley incinerates Brett's body was included only in the 2003 Alien Special Edition. See also External links * S.E. Brett at Wikipedia * S.E. Brett at Xenopedia References ---- Category:Alien (1979)/Characters Category:2069/Character births Category:2122/Character deaths Category:Sci-fi film characters Category:Horror film characters Category:Harry Dean Stanton/Characters Category:Characters with biographies